Hidden Talent
by D3l3t3
Summary: Witnessing her parents death, it is about a girl who pairs on with a demon, and goes to survive the world. With this new power she may take revenge on the group called Black Spiders or more.


**Hidden Talent**

Today was a different day, For a 5 year old girl called Esme. She had just come back from her music lesson with Gnash and Earrow. She played the viola, Earrow played the violin and Gnash played the cello.

Gnash and Earrow were always together with Esme. All three of them were heirs to big rich companies. Since all there parents were busy with work, they did not really see them. When they were toddlers while each of their parents went to work, they were together with a house nanny. They have always been and did everything together, even share everything together.

When she was in her room just drawing, her parents where home as well. A group of people, which seemed like bandits broke in to the mansion. She heard her mother scream in terror. Her dad was running down the hallway. Esme opened her door and saw her fathers figure running down the hallway. He was shouting horrifyingly RUN! EXSCAPE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! Since I knew every inch of the house, I started to run for my life. I was running to the back door.

The next thing you can hear is a gunshot. Continuously there were a few more gunshots followed by screams of death. The first scream I heard sounded like my mother. The second one was louder as it was on a person closer. It sounded like my father. I tried not to look back as my dad shouted DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!

There is a sound of footsteps. Following like running getting louder and louder. I am beginning to breathe quickly out of breath. I am just grabbing the back doors handle. I open it; there is a dark tall figure in front of me now. Just about to grab me as I duck and attempt to crawl through the person's legs. Just as I ducked there was a last gun shot. When I reached the end, out the door I turned to have a glance, which I did not know it would probably my last one...

My eyes grew large in fear from glancing what happened behind me. Blood splattered across my face and body. From the person in front of me which was just shot mistakenly. I turned my head around and quickly got up and started to run. I climbed to the top of a tree as fast as I could. I am just sitting on the branch on the highest tree. I can see most of the mansion from here. Every one is just lying down on the ground.

I close my eyes with tears running down, I can see no one moving. I hear people shouting. They shout out MISSION DONE BLACK SPIDERS! FALL OUT AND BURN TO KILL ANY SURVIVOURS! The house is then lit into flames. It flames a bright red, orange and yellow. I glance before it reaches the very top. I see a shadow standing on the roof looking at me. I blink once. In addition, look at the same spot again; the person isn't there anymore.

I climb down the tree and just look at the house burning to the ground, just crying. No one is here anymore, only me. That is when I meet her.

I hear a voice behind me saying, "please don't cry Esme". In a calm and relaxing voice. I turn around. It was a girl about the same age of me. She then said, "There is something ahead for you. But to gain it you must lose something very dear to you".

She had grey ash eyes and long silky black hair with red tips tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing an outfit similar then me. A long dress, which was white, covered in fresh blood spilt on it. Hers was a black dress with the same style but completely black. We both had the same school style black shoes on.

She handed me a picture. It was my family and I, but the heads of my parents were burnt of in the picture (the top sides). It was the picture of us on vacation last year. I had long blonde hair up to my waist and purple diamond eyes with a shinning smile.

I stopped crying, to ask how she got this. I stuttered while saying it because I was too sad. She just smiled back and said don't cry, be strong. I looked up at her straight into her eyes. I surprisingly felt happy and didn't feel that sad anymore.

I ran to her to embrace her into my arms with a hug. She just replied saying be strong, together? I then said together firmly and boldly. She then held both of my hands up clutching both of them with her own at shoulder level. She closed her eyes, I did the same.

She then said a few strange words like in a different language I didn't know of. Then started saying her name and details, just like introducing her self-saying I am Srak the Demon I will make a pack with this girl and stay with her throughout my life. My hand was burning, something was being engraved in my hand.

While she was saying all of those things, I felt that we were drifting into the sky. The next thing I hear her say is open your eyes. I opened my eyes we were in pure air there was a red and black circle around us. I could not believe it.

While we were in the air flares began to light up around me it made my appearance changed to the exact same as hers. Black hair with red tips in a ponytail hairstyle and grey ash eyes.

The next thing which happened was BAM something hit my head. I woke up somewhere; I did not know where I was. I was alone again, I had a headache. I heard the same voice in my head. I am here. I am with you together always. It was her voice. We were on the ground.

She started explain in words I could understand surprisingly. All I knew is that I believed she was there. I felt drowsy. She waved her arm around me and my appearance changed again to the same appearance I had before like in the picture. Blonde hair and purple diamond like eyes.

However, the visual scene kept playing in my head. The picture of me watching the house burn. With my own tears all over my face and blood on my face as well as my dress. I heard voices shouting and started to head towards the voices. I saw the house; it still had flames blazing from bottom to the top.

When I glanced around, I realized that it was the back of the house. I listen closely there were footsteps. A person is coming around the back. I looked at the direction it was coming from. Someone came around; he looked like one of those fire fighters.

He then started to scream to his other mates. THERE IS A SURVIVOUR! I was frightened. Therefore, I dashed in front of him, swiftly went behind him as quickly as I can, and jabbed his head as hard as I could, because I thought he was on of them, the black spiders. With so much anger towards the black spiders, since I though he was one of them it looks like I burnt him from the neck because around my hand had a red glow. Someone else came around the other side. It startled me; it was two more of them.

Then I saw Srak appear in a faddish appearance. Speaking softly and calmly lets go now. The other two people had their eyes growing widely. Srak was guiding me back in to the forest. Then she said in a soft whisper lets go together.

When we were further in the forest, she waved her hand and arm to the side, then at the front. There was a big flash. We moved destinations. Now we were on the streets.

She then told me "Let's find somewhere to rest for the night".

We slowly walked down the dark, back-shivering street. There was nobody there besides us on this path. I nodded.

The wind howled like a wolf howling to the full moon. We both then heard the sudden buzzing alarm from the clock tower. I glanced up at the clock tower. It showed 12 'o clock, Midnight.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a frightened scream followed by others came through my ears. It was at a little café shop we were just to pass by. I was standing at the front of the front door. Some people then came running out of the store crashing against me. With the push, I nearly fell forwards. I was now in the little café.

I was about to open my eyes from when I blinked, suddenly I heard a gunshot take place. I then became startled and quickly opened my eyes, looked around. There were also people lying on the floor and in a pool of blood. Like at the mansion I once lived at when I was looking from the treetop.

With my mind with suddenly picturing flash back of when I had heard the screams of terror and the continuous of the gunshots. With a little thinking, I thought that if I could join maybe I could find out why they do this. I wanted them to see the real me, I was full of anger, my appearance changed to Srak's look which was my true look for now.

Without any thinking after that idea, my body felt like it was automatically shifting its self-moving in front of the person who just shot the person with the gun (well the person with the gun).

I smiled to the person. (In our point of view, it was very freaky, remember she also had blood). Then I tilted my head to my left shoulder horizontally. As well as that, I also smiled once again. I then said together. With thinking of the past event, which just happened to me at the mansion. If I could join, I may have a place to stay.

The unknown person in front of me started trembling and shivering, and staring at me with big wide eyes. I could see my reflection in them. He then screamed HELL NO WHO WOULD WANT YOU UGLY!

With my emotions taking over me, I changed my right hand into a fist of anger. My arm changed its shape. Srak told me in my mind that this is a tool to help me, as well as that; I would get used to it and be able to control it. There were black spikes of were my shoulder joint was and my arm was black with my hand to my wrist was glowing blood red.

I ignored it, felt so much anger, and thought that I really wanted to kill this person for all of my troubles. When I lifted my hand, it turned into a sharp blade with a point. I sliced his head of while I was still smiling.

Blood splattered everywhere and every inch of my face. While I sliced the persons head of he made a scream. It then started raining outside. Lightning and thunder stroke down on earth. It was one heck of a storm.

Other people which were allies to the person I just killed rushed in and had there eyes wide opened at me. I was still full of anger and had a blade for a right arm. They pulled out guns and started shooting like hell with all they have at me. Some how there was a shield in front of me.

I hear Srak's voice in my head saying I will shield you with my life, I will protect you. Those words made me feel confident and slightly happier. I started to jolt to the front door where they were standing. They were too frightened to move. I sliced most of their heads off. Some of the people, which were standing at the back, ran away before I could kill them.

I calmed down and did not worry about it, now people would pay attention to me. My right arm changed back to normal now. I suddenly remembered where I was and looked around. Every one was dead. I had an awkward face and looked at some money they left behind. I took some money, I scrammed out of the shop and started to follow the people who ran away silently since I did not have a place to go to and stay, anymore that is. I hear the sirens of the ambulances and police.

When the people stopped. It was at the front of a small building. They typed a code 01268. I was behind the lump of metal which was a part blocking the entrance to get in. I just knew the code because some how I saw it in my mind, so I was not very sure it would work even one bit.

When the doors closed, I looked to the side and saw no one there, so I walked up to the door and went to the side to type the code, 01268. The doors opened. I tiptoed inside so no one would hear me. Lucky there were no video cameras otherwise, I would be screwed and/or they are hidden.

I saw more people, people guarding and people building, some with guns. It was a base of some sort for them. Everyone is wearing black, women and men.

I snuck around to look what people were doing dodging the guards just barely. Suddenly a speaker came up with a voice-saying gather around at the organization room. Everyone shifted around and started to walk in one direction. Even the guards but some stayed behind. The ones that went were probably checking if anyone comes, in which is not meant to be there, like me for instance. (Cheeky face :p)

I was behind an opened door to every one and ears dropping on the speech that one person. I was amazed of how many people were there standing and listening to her I asked myself what is she to them? In the middle of what she was saying, she was looking my way and spotted me.

She had an awkward look on her face. Everyone there turned around including the guards. I had a worried face. It started a murmur in the crowd. The person giving the speech called to her guards to capture me and bring me to where she was standing.

I heard footsteps behind me; I quickly looked behind me panicking. I heard Srak's words once more in my head. I closed my eyes, she said, "Be calm and do not be caught, I am with you, try to dodge. Listen to me and be calm. You can do this".

I opened my eyes calmly thinking how to get out of this situation. One of the guards was just about to reach me. He was dashing forward right into me. I shifted right, another was coming. Before I knew it, one was coming from every direction. Just when they all were about to get me I jumped. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could.

I then opened my eyes. I was practically soaring through the air. Feeling the rush on my neck and my hair going up. I felt a boost of energy through my body. Thanks to Srak I thought. I believe in myself as if I could do anything. Just when I jumped up all of the guards crashed into each other. When I was landing down, I was to busy looking at the guards and not paying attention of where I was landing.

Before I knew it, I was in the arms of the person that was talking. She had a smile on her face. She spoke to me in a calm voice, "You're pretty good at this and getting through my system maybe you should practice, then you'll get much better". She had a big smirk on her face.

She put me down beside her, well more like behind. I saw some money at the back and snatched a few quietly and quickly. When she was speaking to the crowd saying,

"See even a little child could get through, this is why I think we need more guards in our systems which are actually capable of doing their job".

She loosened her grip bit by bit. I knew this was a good chance that I could escape. I ran for it. For my life once again. Guards were chasing after me, but I believed in myself that I could get out of here. I ran as fast as I could, I seemed to be loosing them. I ran out of the front door and kept on running and running. The rain splashing on my face. Until I found a nice place to stay for the time being, maybe a few days.

(Back at the base)

The leader was smiling. Everyone confused. She continued on what she was saying earlier.

"That's why I without anyone noticing installed a few video cameras around the base. So don't worry if we see her again we could grab her or find out what she does once she's older and use her."

(Where Srak and Esme are)

I counted the money, I have $1000 dollars. I thought how I could use it. However, I was so tired. I wanted to sleep as much as I can. There was this big flash of light. Srak was in front of me in person. It stopped raining, everything outside was quiet. She smiled gently. I fell asleep with her image in my head.

When I woke up it was afternoon. Srak was not there. Then I heard footsteps coming in. Srak was coming in. She had a few bags, I assumed she went shopping. She bought some clothes we could both change into. One outfit for her and one for me as well as some food.

I remembered the fact that I was still bit damped from the storm last night. The outfit she gave me was a pair of pants and a top. I put them on. I looked good in them; they were a perfect size and everything. The pants were long which was the colour lushes purple which calms the mind and my top was black with long sleeves. She had the same outfit as me but she had a lushes purple top and her pants were black.

I smiled brightly. She smiled back and handed me a ham and cheese croissant. It was delicious. She had a croissant with ham and tomato. It filled me up. It was probably fresh from a bakery.

She yoinked my hand and both of our dresses and dragged me as well as the dresses out of were we slept which was a little corner of a building with a little roof. We saw a dumpster outside and she threw our dresses in.

Srak then turned to me saying shh with her finger over her mouth. I nodded.

I searched my pockets for the money that I had from the events. She giggled and showed me her hand. She had the money, she handed it to me. I counted, $700 left. I sighed. I put the remaining money into my pocket. She showed me around the shops. When we went past a toyshop, in the display window I saw two cute bears. The price tag showed that they were $100 each. She was still walking forward not noticing that I was not behind her until she glanced behind herself.

She smiled and took my arm; we both went into the shop. We both asked at the same time if we could look at the bears. The shopkeeper smiled and asked the assistant if she could take the bears out from the display window. She handed the bears to us, one each.

We both smiled and hugged each one; we looked at each other and nodded. I handed to the shopkeeper $100 each for the bears. I picked the black one, Srak picked the grey one.

The shopkeeper was astounded of how we got so much money. He could not believe his eyes. Srak and I just smiled and laughed, we then headed out of the shop with our new bears.

We looked for a place to stay and got one that was a house, we are both living there for the time being. It is really big and flashy.

**11 years later**

Its 11 years later and I still remember it like it was just yesterday. I am on my sweet 16 now. Its morning and I am heading off to school. She changed my look to what I had years ago, long blonde hair and purple crystal like eyes. I see Srak smiling waving to me as I leave. She takes are of the place while I am out at school. Today is my first day of school. (We had the same appearance unless she changed it with some magic) Instead of the uniform, I wore long pants and a long sleeved black and gray top.

Yes I know it's horrific and your probably wondering what I was doing for the past few years, well I'll just say that we needed to balance our life with money and everything, But don't worry Srak has been teaching me until now. I say I am smart for a 16 year old, which was home, schooled.

I had to walk to the school office and check myself in. It is very quiet since everyone is in class. It is a big school. It is also one of the scariest places. HIGH SCHOOL *GASP*. I didn't really care about the people or anything though. I had my mind set on studies. To learn. (Like whoa)

I walked into one of the school buildings to the office; I introduce myself to the woman attending me. She says with startling eyes at me that she will show me to my new classroom to my new class.

As we stopped outside a room number 21, she told me to wait until she comes back out. I looked through the little window to discover a whole classroom filled with people sitting with the woman and the teacher talking. Each desk sat with three people each, like a bench. The office woman came out of the room, the teacher, which was in the room started to introduce me. The office lady said to me "That's your cue to go in now, good luck".

(At the office)

The woman that introduced me phoned the police saying that they have probably found the girl they were looking for that disappeared from the house fire.

(Back where I was)

I walk through the door into the classroom, everyone eyeing me as I walk next to the teacher. As I stood next to the teacher, he started to say, "This is Esme which will start attending this class from today so I hope you all get along."

Everyone is starting to freak me out, with their jaws wide opened like that with big round eyes. Like you can catch flies in their mouths. Wouldn't it look at all freaky to you? I mean the WHOLE class looking at you like that. Well I guess I am just another stupid collection to the class. Now just as the teacher finished speaking he urged me to say something, like to get everything started and introducing me a bit more.

I started to speak, "Hello, I am Esme Scarlet but you would already know that if you were actually listening. All I want to say is please close your mouths cause it's getting kind of creepy as how you look at it and as well as that if you don't get in my way of doing anything I attend to do, with leaving me alone we'll get along just fine.

I did not realize I was not smiling at all, I did not feel like smiling because there was no one I knew and I just didn't feel like it for some random reason. I know only feel happy with Srak so far though. He then sat me at the free bench with no-one sitting there and I was a bit happier. He then walked up to me as I was reaching into my bag for a note book and pen, and gave me a brief summary to what we were going to do today. The lesson was called Biology. I loved this class because you could open things up mostly like animals and dissect them.

I have learnt a lot of Biology from Srak while being home schooled by her, well I did most of my lessons in the demon world. So it shouldn't be that different to the human world, am I right?

He also told me to call him Mr. Sonic like everyone else in the class. When he walked up back to the desk at the front of his, I had everything out put on my desk he asked everyone to open their textbooks to page 102. Mr. Sonic then realized that he didn't prepare a new text book for me to use this lesson. So guess what he did?

He placed a random dude, YES I am going to use the terms dude for this person, but I think he was one of those kids who actually try their hardest in class because that he was sitting in the very front of the class taking note of everything that Mr. Sonic was saying. Scary isn't it? Those people.

So yes no he was sitting next to me in every freaking class to show me all the text books we needed, well back to the subject of class. We were actually going to dissect a sheep's brain. In my mind I was shouting at the tip of my tongue YES!

He urged me to pair up with him (I was rolling my eyes) I replied whatever. It was so fun all the girly girls (or so-called popular girls) were screaming their stupid little lungs out. First Mr. Sonic suddenly blurted out we had to do some theory work about what we were going to do with it and some revision. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

I knew he was going to test me on what I knew so he knows around what level I would be in the class. Since it was my favourite subject, I didn't care if I blurted all my knowledge out. Mr. Sonic started testing the class; these questions he was asking were super duper easy even babies should know this I thought.

"Next question" Mr. Sonic said as he was eyeing me which meant that he was thinking I would answer the question. I knew he was testing me.

"What were the major events from about 2 million years ago and what was the named of the time period?" He asked, everyone was quiet. I shot my hand up to answer the question. Everyone was surprised that I actually knew the answer because I was new to the class.

I started to blurt out the answer "The name of the time period was Quarternary and there were two major events which one of them was Modern humans dominated and the second event was Flowering plants diversify".

He had big huge eyes staring at me, then he stood straight, fixed his voice, and replied, "Err correct!" On to the next question number two then, "come on class you could be smarter then this new person!" I think this was turning into a little duel to see who was smarter, the whole class or me. I was at least happy that Biology class would never be boring.

Next question, ehem he cleared up his throat and started to speak the second question. "About how many millions of years ago was the Jurassic?" I shot up my hand once again. He replied to that "Come on anyone ELSE?" Linkin then shot his hand up. This was the battle between us now. Mr. Sonic then said, "Good work Linkin but Esme had her hand up first, so the answer is Esme?"

I blurted out another answer thinking what does this have to do with dissecting the sheep's brain. "About 181 millions years ago." Mr. Sonic reacted with saying "bingo, next question what is a Phloem?" I thought I doubt anyone has learnt this besides Linkin which is sitting right next to me, the class murmured saying what? When did we learn this?

As I was about to put my hand up Linkin shot up his hand straight. Mr. Sonic then said, "Ah, yes Linkin the answer is?" He started to blurt out the answer, "Conducting tissue that transports organic material throughout the plant."

Ok last question for revision, Linkin was looking at me secretly to race for the answer of the next question. Mr. Sonic then started to say the next and final question he said, "About how old is the earth people say". We were all thinking just when I remembered that this was one of the things Srak first taught to me. Just as I was going to put my hand up, Linkin shot his hand up once again.

"The answer is…" he started to say, but before he could finish I blurted the answer aloud so I said at the end, "Earth is supposedly 5 billion years old and the universe is to be said to be about 15 billion years old". (Well I hope you just learnt something you did not know a second ago yes those answers are actually true).

Everyone shot their eyes to the back. Big oopps. I started waving my hands in front of me. Mr. Sonic again cleared up his throat and started to speak, "Correct, ok now we'll all head to the dissections, now you can use gloves or you bare hands if you like, now everyone pair up with someone and grab a tray with the tools and the sheep's brain".

Next thing you know is that Linkin yoinked my arm to the trays and back to our bench". He then asked me if I wanted to do it bare hands like he was going to do it, I nodded agreeing. On the lesson went until we all packed up and the bell for our next class went. I realized again that I didn't ever smile anymore unless it is at home with Srak. You think it's sad. Sadly, He was also in the same next class as me.

While walking to our next class he tried to start up a conversation with me. I actually went along with it because I was bored, we chatted about many things he also told me where and how to get to my homeroom which is after this class which was music. We got to the door to our next class at last. The room we stopped at was Music Room1. The teacher was already inside, it was a woman this time.

Linkin told her that I was a new student and guess what she does she places me in his yes HIS freaking care, annoying I know you get my drift right? She then let the class start, everyone was sitting down. The next thing she said aloud was a question to me asking if I knew how to play the piano. I answered with an, "I am not sure". Yes, I do know her name her name was, Ms. Perry. Lead teacher of music.

She handed me a sheet of music, and placed me in the seat of the piano, which was at the front of the classroom. I know this song; it was from Mad World by Gary Jules. I liked this song. I skimmed through the sheet of music and asked her if I could change this little note. She let me with an awkward stare at me. I shrugged at her, sat up straight, and was in a piano position.

I then warned her and everyone in the class I have never NEVER had played the piano before but I know the notes and everything about music. Well the piano was like half cello and half violin, I knew cello notes from Gnash, and he played the cello. She just ignored my warning and urged me to start playing.

I started playing the piano softly in piano and gently. I did not think it was that hard actually it was easy, but if it was a person with NO music experience I say good luck to you pal. Everyone was starstrucked of how well I played the piano even though it was my first time. There weren't that many different notes.

About halfway through the class I have finally finished the song. Everyone had their eyes closed. Even the teacher. When they finally realized that, the song was finished the teacher and everyone urged me to play it again. Then someone suggestion if I knew the lyrics I could sing it.

I was freaked out and shook my head NO WAY I was going to sing it. The teacher heard the idea and made me start singing, When I was about to start I swear that the teacher pulled out a tape recorder, her phone or something like that. I hated this class forever now. Well the class at this school but I still love music. I started and for the whole way through I was quiet.

"All around me are familiar faces worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races going nowhere going nowhere their tears are filling up their glasses no expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow no tomorrow, no tomorrow, and I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world, mad world. Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday. When they feel the way, that every child should sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me, and I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. The people run in circles it's a very, very mad world, mad world. (between you and me there are about 4 words that I don't know which fit right here), mad world".

I finished singing, I never ever want to sing again in front of public unless in front of my best friends like Gnash, Earrow and Srak. I was annoyed with the class and Mrs. Perry. It would probably be the last time they even hear me sing. They better not tell or let anyone listen out of this class.

Everyone once again had their eyes closed, until they realized the song was over. They all opened their eyes. Some one suggested if I could play the piano and sing at the same time. I shouted out "HELL NO!" Everyone jumped back startled, I cleared up my throat and said, "No way, I don't want to" normally this time. The teacher had a smirk on her face looking at me. I did a deadly glare back at her. She was startled.

For the rest of the lesson everyone and I mean everyone had to try to learn the lyrics from me, including the teacher. I hated it; I don't even want to be teacher when I grow up. However, when everyone was in a loud murmur near the end of the class, I started thinking of starting my own little song; I started singing a bit quietly, "Soar through the sky and spread your wings like a bird through the night, with the wind in your hair with a wolf howling to the moon…

He actually also urged me to sit with him at recess and lunch since I had no friends, all the teachers say they will try meaning attempt with NO effort at all to give me all the textbooks next lesson. Oh when I get the text books please hurry up and come to me I would pray. I did not even want to know this person.

It is Homeroom now. I was in room 15. I saw the teacher, she spotted me. She looked exactly like the person 11 years ago at the group's base, the leader. I was stroked, by shock but I quickly thought as I was about to enter the room that she wouldn't be able to recognize me in this outfit and appearance. All she did was the roll call and the notices. I sat in the corner away from everyone with them eye-balling me.

A few sirens were heard from police cars. I whispered shit. (XP) They probably found me and want me to go in a stupid orphanage. I looked out the window. There were some police cars and some police coming out from the cars. We were on the second floor of the main building.

I started to head outside to the police. I was down the stair when they started shouting through the annoying megaphone. I got so irritated. I went out through the main door, everyone staring through the window glanced at me so did all the police. I am irritated badly. I gave the police a back-shivering glare. I spotted the chief of all of them.

I said aloud while I was staring in the eyes of the chief and the chief started back into mine, "Illusion satisfaction level 5". Everyone and every-where had no colour and no one moving only the chief and me. He was shivering in fear. I started to walk up to him slowly passing all the cops, which were stopped in time, no colour, no expressions.

I placed my hand on the head of the cop just besides the chief, and dragged the cops head to in front of him. Nothing moved so the head just came right of. For the people in the no time zone their chief and me disappeared from reality, also on of the cops randomly the head just went of with a scream of death. The scream of when some-one suffering or someone just about to die is now music to my ears. (I forgot what I was going to say x so I will just go on). This was my life now. I now knew how to control my power. Every one can change their destiny.

I said to the chief cop, "Leave or I'll kill every one of you. NOW!" With a death glare. The chief cop was speech less. I began to walk back into the building to my homeroom room 15. All time and reality came back to my world. End of illusion I whispered to my self.

While I was walking up the stairs, I heard the chief call back all of his cops and fall out back to the station. I read his mind, I know he is probably have some of his rookies follow me for a few days and he will be back to try and take me again.

I am now back into the room for my homeroom every-one is to scared to approach me. The bell rings. It is recess (morning tea). That annoying person is I have to meet now. Well his homeroom is like on the other side of the building. He wouldn't even be able to see anything only hear the sirens and megaphones. Now where were we meeting again?

Oh yeah at the oval somewhere, something like that. I really did not want to go.

I was at the oval Linkin was calling my name. His group and I sat near a tree. I was introduced to every one of them. Let us see if I can remember their names, there were four of them five including me. They were named Linkin, Zen, Spazt and Bwan. (Sorry if you don't like the names I didn't know what to call them).

Spazt and Bwan had girlfriends that were heading this way; I remembered they were both in my homeroom watching me with the police. They looked at me with an awkward face. I honestly thought it suited their faces. (^^).

For most of the time they were trying to convince them not to hang out with me, but they just laughed and didn't believe the police came for me. Me a Spazt were making a conversation. He told me that I need to join at least two groups for activities. I did not want to join any, I'll just pretend that I joined something and lie or the other option is to make my own club. Well the easiest way is to lie I guess.

He mentioned that he was in the archery club and the music club, he said I should join them. He then mentioned that there was a club meeting for archery after school today. What it will not hurt, will it? I agreed to come. He was glad and said we will talk about it at lunch the details. Bwan and Linkin suggested for me to join the cooking club, the girls shook their heads; they were in that club as well. The bell rang.

It was third period, in the fourth we were meant to have clubs. So instead, I just wondered around the clubs and snooped around.

I'll probably actually do the archery club, Srak was teaching me how to aim last year. And in the other period I'll just walk around school or go out and do some exercise and stuff then come back in. The bell rang for fourth period. Another period of club activities.

I looked around the oval. It was a athletics team. I then remembered I need to tell Srak I will be home later. I called her, and told her she said it was fine. Man I still have like 10 minutes left, I just want to get familiar around school. I am so bored.

I went to join the run of the track around and around the freaking huge oval. Hey I was bored what was I meant to do? Tomorrow I will do a trip to the roof and have a snooze. In addition, maybe go around the block from the school. I ran past a billboard.

In big letters, it said SPORTS CARNIVAL COMING UP NEXT WEEK! I skidded to a halt. Dammit, I hate sports carnivals. Oh well I figure out what to do next week. I started to run again. Everyone is now staring a me. Oh well I was beginning to wonder how many laps I did. This was probably my fifth lap now. I heard some breathing behind me. Oh, it was Bwan. He was behind me. He was glaring at me happily, (like this - ^^). He then said with a big grin race you. I nodded.

We both began to race. I still had a lot of stamina left in me. HAHA I won. (:)) By like 10 seconds. We were both sweating. He then replied, "Your pretty good for a girl, I'll buy your lunch since you won". I was glad I wasn't that bored. The bell rang for lunch. On the way to the canteen two, more periods of class then school over but I still had to go to the archery club meeting. We were in a conversation while on the way to the canteen and to the oval were we sat at recess.

Then Spazt came to me and gave me details of the club meeting. I would meet him outside the gym at school because that's where the archery normally took place after maths.

Lets see our next class is P.E. I didn't have my sports uniform yet so I just wore short pants and a top. We were all in the same class for P.E. Who ever came first out of the four of us wins and gets 5 bucks from each of he losers. (XP I was going to go broke so what).

The siren went on to start the race, which ran all the way through school. Bwan and I were in the lead and speed through the crowd of our class. The others were a bit behind. I asked him "You going broke like I am". He replied with saying "Nope but this is good exercise against you". I put myself in a better position and said "Well good luck beating me". I sprinted to first place and we were halfway.

He caught up a little bit; I started to sprint a bit faster. We only need one lap of this school since it was a huge school.

I was nearly at the finish line. Bwan and I were all sweaty like. (LOL). Just then, I saw Bwan just sprint seconds ahead of me. Just as he was about to reach the finish line I speed right past him and won.

The coach stopped the timer. He could not believe his eyes. The coach gulped once and said he will announce it when the rest get back. I shouted a big YES! I am not going to be broke anymore. Man this time I only beat Bwan for about 1 second that was a close one.

I told him breathlessly "You nearly got it, you're doing better". He then mentioned it would be awhile until everyone gets back from the course. Therefore, we went to the drink vender and bought drinks for everyone. (That was five of us). By the time we got back they were there no one else besides us 4 were back from the course. We handed drinks out. Everyone then paid me the 5 bucks they owed me. They then all said, "How were we meant to know you were good at this" then they all just laughed.

Next period was MATHS CLASS! (:0) oh the torture! XP kidding it was all right I guess I got a little naptime since I was in the second back row. However, the maths teacher still gave me a few questions. She said she'd give me a test next class to see what level in the class I am.

Yeah I am just going to skip through maths class you don't want to hear how boring it was so I'll just pick it up from, the bell then rang the bell for schools over!

However, I still needed to go to the archery club meeting. I went to the gym, guess who was waiting for me. Spazt was there waiting. (If you guessed Spazt then you were right:0). We both went inside he introduced me to the captain. They were all boys. :0 whhyy?!

They said all the girls would be always watching in the sidelines. The captain wanted to see if I knew anything about archery and even if I knew how to do it. I just did my stuff I grabbed three arrows and one bow. I asked, "Am I allowed shooting three at once and making a tiny circle in the bullseye?" They all replied at once saying, "If you can".

I lifted up my bow and put all three arrows on at once. I fired…

All of the three arrows were in the air zooming past at the speed of light.

One, Two, three all landed at the bull's eye. Everyone staring in amazement. I then said, "I guess that was a lucky one."

I then put the bow down and walked back to Spazt. He then came back to reality and asked the captain, "Well, how did she do?" The captain then cleared his voice and said, "You have to join!" Well I guess I am in. That is one club.

I then wondered off saying, "Well I'm in, so I'm going to go now see you guys tomorrow I guess." I grabbed my bag and walked off school grounds. Spazt then came behind me and said, "I'll walk ya." I replied saying, "I'm going shopping first, and you can come if you want to tag along."

We then started talking until we got the shops. We then stopped at my favourite store, it was an antique store. With chains and charms, some all so looked like ancient things. He then said, "I never knew you liked this sort of stuff." I replied with saying, "Well you never asked and I never told you so it makes sense to me." He agreed anyways.

I walked up to one place where they had necklace charms and chains. I was then shocked I saw one that looked like the character, which was engraved in my hand. To check I waved my hand over my other where the character was engraved. I looked at both of them to see if it did match. It did. I then waved my other hand over it disappeared.

The shopkeeper ran out to in front of me. I asked that I would like to buy this chain and the charm. I was $10 short. Spazt looked over and saw I was $10 short. I had a worried face on. I then saw his hand go over my shoulder and handing the money to the shopkeeper. It was the right amount.

I turned around and was surprised. He smiled and said, "Think of this as my welcoming and victory present for you." I smiled happily for the first time without Srak. That is probably the only time I will. (I really needed and wanted the necklace anyways).

He was surprised and said, "So you can smile." I replied with, "Thank you, I love this." We then headed out of the shop with the necklace around my neck all shiny and new. We then went to the food court and had some drinks. We talked and talked. I only trust this guy a tiny bit now.

His girlfriend walked past and looked at me with deadly eyes, but I could do better deadly eyes. She then ran home. When we were done, we walked out the door and I started to walk home myself. I felt multiple people following while we walked out of the shop and I walked my separate way. Well at least I got to smile once when it was a different person.

When I was far enough from where I went my different way I shouted to the people following me, "COME OUT GUYS, GEEZ YOU NEED PRACTISE HIDING!" There were 3 of them. I was guessing they were Spazt's girlfriend underlings. I sighed.

The so-called leader of the group was shocked of how I could see them. She then said, "You'll pay for making Talen's boy cheat to you!"

I replied to all of them, "Can't I at least have a stupid friendly chat with him or what ever it's not like were dating." I knew he also followed me as well. I didn't care if they saw how I fight with fists not girly freaking cat fights like pulling hair and stupid stuff like that.

Just as Spazt was going to walk out to stop them he blinked and they were all beaten up. Not a scratch on me. Only a bit of blood on me I guess (well maybe a tad bit more then that XP).

I tidied myself up. Then I told the beaten stupid underlings, "Well I don't even care, I am only just talking so if she's got something to tell me, then tell it to my face. Oh yeah I know what class you guys are in and if I look at something once I can remember it, so good luck". I gave them a deadly glare.

Then I turned to the pole where Spazt was standing behind peeking. I then said, "That includes you Spazt, I don't care what people think and now I am really irritated you're just all pissing me off, I'd rather be a loner. This is why I hate everyone and trust no one. This is what happened to my family now leave me alone and not get in my way as if you did now. In addition, Spazt's tell everyone I don't need to sit with you guys anymore. I don't care if you tell anyone else about this, get out of my sight. This is the last time I get hurt, Good Bye."

(Man that was a long speech, just to note it isn't turning into a sappy love story, the story has barely begun).

I got home Srak was there just putting dinner on the table. Srak then said, "I know what happened, don't show your real self much or we'll get found out from you characteristics." YES, she said that in a calm voice as well. I guess I calmed down a bit. I went up stairs to my room and got changed. Then Srak and I had dinner and talked, we both went to bed to sleep.

(You wouldn't know why she said that unless you read more of the freaking long story ^^)

**The Next day**

Bring, bring it was the alarm clock. Time for school I guess. It was Friday. (Yes, yesterday was actually Thursday). Woke up, had shower, ate breakfast and then changed for school. Nothing changed I had the same appearance then yesterday. I also still had my necklace on. It was reacting to my engraved mark if it was uncovered.

I didn't need any magic this day. However, today instead of going archery for a while or a few days I am going to have a nap on the rooftop. Period 1 is Geography. This teacher actually prepared me a textbook so I did not need to share it with Linkin.

I was a total outcast, I kind of like it better this way for the time being. No one bothered me I don't need to rely on someone to be there. Therefore, I will be on time every single moment instead of being all mushy and have a soft spot.

Then the teacher said to get some maps from the staffroom. Linkin volunteered to come as well. Great now he is going to start all this freaking mushy heart stuff. I hate that stuff. I put my headphones and Ipod I got from the Demon world. I switched it on to music which was in demon language no human would understand it.

He grabbed the headphones and placed them on my neck making me switch off my Ipod and actually listen to him blabbering. He started a conversation with, "Why aren't you going to sit and talk to us anymore? Are you avoiding us?" I then replied surprisingly, "Didn't 'HE' tell you guys? Well I think it's better this way anyways, I won't have to rely on someone to be there if their not. Any other details ask Spazt's brain."

We arrived at the staffroom. I grabbed half of the maps Linkin grabbed the other half. He then started to say, "Why would Spazt's know?"

I sighed, "You mean 'he' didn't tell you? Well he will have to say it instead of me because you wouldn't want to hear it from me. All I am going to say is that it was after the Archery club meeting".

We then both walked into the room and handed the teacher the maps. I sat right back at my corner. The lesson went on and on it took like forever. I nearly fell asleep like always in other classes. The bell rang.

It was now 2nd period, Art. I had an art diary you know like those huge sketchbooks. Yeah those ones. Zen was in my class. Today we have to draw emotion. Well a picture based on emotion. Mine was from sadness and anger, the teacher favoured it. The art teacher all so favoured Zen's artwork. He said it was sadness and confusion.

The next little activity was that you have to pair up and draw each other. All the girls were aiming for Zen; remember he was in the group girls went crazy over. (You know the one I sat with yesterday…) Yeah that group. However, for some un-called some reason Zen came to me, he was walking towards me. I started to walk the other way, away from him and was going to pick a random dude, which was first one I got to; I did not want to pair up with Zen.

I placed my hand on the shoulder of the first dude I got to. I think girly girls would think this guy was actually 'c-u-t-e'. Bleah makes my spine shiver but as long it wasn't Zen I guess.

Zen then stopped for some reason, I thought what, err who is this? As the person turned around he agreed to be my partner for the activity. I sighed. I sketched the idiot dude in a slow, worthless motion.

Surprisingly it actually looked abit good but really weird, well 1% as weird as I could do. I was so bored, next was homeroom I thought none of them was there.

The so-called 'c-u-t-e' person (insert sound of MY spine bones shivering) told me his name was Kun.

The bell then rang. Off to Homeroom I thought and went without any hesitation. While I was walking through the hallway, I saw most of them (the ones I were avoiding). I dodge them by the huge crowds of girls which were blocking them to get to me.

After all the hard dodging skills, I finally got to Homeroom room 15. Again, that strange person was our homeroom teacher, 'THAT' woman. Oh well. She read out the notices. One piece of the notices struck me, it said, "Sports Carnival next Tuesday!" There was another notice that struck me saying instead of clubs on 4th period there is sport carnival practice so we all get to practice all these sports games.

Ok remind me later on that we meet at the oval at period 4, ok? You better. Suddenly while homeroom was almost over there was a knock on the door. It was a new student person thing. (Lol thing XP). It was a boy bout 17 or so. He was joining in today he's just been shown around the school with Bwan a few minutes ago.

I tried to hide my face, all the freaking girls squealing at the top of their voices. I swear if they even go a semi-tone higher glass would break, YES that's how high it was and loud. Bwan glanced around and saw me. He blurted, "Esme! Come ere a sec. I got something to say."

He hushed me into the doorway where he was standing with all the girly girls staring at him and me, I swear I heard someone say that we looked like stars or something.

He then started to say something. He said, "Why don't we make this sports thing a race ok? If my group wins you spill the beans about your secret of why your avoiding us and if you win we leave you alone unless it's a emergency."

It sounded like heaven!

32


End file.
